


My Sirius Problem

by ReaganJenelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate to Tolerance to Love, Marauders' Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaganJenelle/pseuds/ReaganJenelle
Summary: Lorraine Bruner was perfectly happy spending her time at Hogwarts immersed in books and her studies. It seemed, however, that her sixth year would change that. Much to her displeasure.





	1. Sirius-ly

I brushed a strand of my caramel colored hair from my eyes as I navigated the hall with my nose firmly planted in a book. Bumping into people was the furthest thing from my mind thanks to a nifty charm I had placed on myself. It acted as a bumper of sorts and allowed me to walk freely without fear of crashing into anyone. I pride myself in cleverness, the defining trait of my house: Ravenclaw. I had been ever so pleased when the Sorting Hat had placed me into the wisest of all four houses. Most would tell you that I am the picture of a true Ravenclaw. Book in one hand and a witty retort on my lips, not that I spoke to others often. As a muggle-born, I had naturally been drawn to the wonder of the library Hogwarts kept. In the five years of my studies as a witch, I have lived in the library. Madam Pince had quickly become my favorite person on the staff because of her love of books that rivaled my own. In my third year she had requested to take me on as an aid of sorts. It was a shining moment for me.

Turning down the corridor, a bucket of ice water cascaded down around me. The freezing temperature sent a shock through my system quickly followed by a rage that warmed me up considerably. Looking up in a fit of fury, I spotted a Gryffindor boy half jogging my way. I should have known. Only a Gryffindor would find something so stupid, amusing. In my six years I had managed to mostly avoid the lot of them. All they brought was a bitter dose of trouble. Them, and those horrid Slytherins. They rivaled the stupidity of the lions with their blood purity nonsense. It was completely taken out of context. If any of them had bothered picking up a bloody book, they'd realize Salazar Slytherin wasn't being a prat, but trying to protect the school from muggles who, at the time, sought to destroy the magical community. Good never came from either house. No, it was best to interact with the only other sensible house: Hufflepuff.

"Sorry about that." The dark haired boy said with a sly smile he must have thought would curb my anger. "That was meant for someone else."

I sent him a scathing glare before rummaging through my bag. To my utmost relief, the charm had worked perfectly. Not a drop of water had touched any of my belongings. Looking back up at the towering dark haired boy, I pushed my sopping bangs from my face. Deciding it was best not to get myself involved in whatever it was this lion was doing, I brushed past him towards the lavatory where I could straighten myself out before herbology. A few fellow housemates looked at me with a raised eyebrow, staining my cheeks scarlet. Never, in all six years at Hogwarts, had I been the center staring. Now it seemed that was all everyone in the hall was doing. This was not something I wanted to repeat.

"Hey- wait!" The no-good boy hollard from behind me.

I did not wait. Instead I marched onward. This was to my advantages as he didn't have the charm to ward off unwanted contact. He was quickly left behind, or would have been if not for the earsplitting whistle that zapped from his lips. The people around me stopped what they were doing, and turned to find the source of the noise. 

"At least let me fix your hair." Came that lion with a smirk coloring his voice.

I stopped walking and looked at a strand of my hair for the first time. It was bright red. Not just any shade of red, Gryffindor red. Anger boiled in my stomach. Whirling around, I marched back up to the terrible trouble-maker through the split crowd, and gave him a piece of my mind.

"How dare you! Ten points from Gryffindor! Even if this wasn't meant for me, I cannot believe you would find something so humiliating, amusing. This only proves that you lions are simple-minded fools, the lot of you. It's hard to believe that a genius like Albus Dumbledore could have come from a house of such ruffians. And they say your's is the greatest house at Hogwarts! Furthermore, my hair had better return to it's rightful color, or so help me, Merlin, you'll pay." I finished, face flushed and fists trembling in righteous anger.

His handsome face was caught in a state of shock with his jaw slackened and eyebrows raised. My satisfaction, however, was short lived. He broke into a warm laugh, that, had I not been so full of rage, would have made me smile at the sound of it. With a flick of his wand my hair became it's dull caramel color again. A casual smirk covered his full lips. For the second time I noticed everyone's attention on me. He seemed more than comfortable to stand with everyone's eyes on him. I, however, do not enjoy such things. No Ravenclaw would. 

"Good day." I said stiffly. Taking my leave, I worked a swift charm to dry myself off and made for greenhouse three.

He had been lucky all I had done was take points, not that he seemed to care. Idiotic Gryffindor. And to think he had pulled me into such a shameful display. While I was rather annoyed, a small part of me was glad that I had spared whom ever it was he had been trying to target. Arriving at greenhouse three just in time for the bell, I pushed all thoughts of the hooligin from my mind and turned my attention to more important matters.


	2. You Can't Be Sirius!

The rest of my day went by with a few odd looks here or there. I flushed bright red each time I caught someone looking at me and whispering behind their hands. I hadn't had the chance to go to the library until later in the evening. Luckily Madam Pince had a vast load of books for me to catalog and shelf. I could always lose myself in the complexity that was the library's system. My hands flew to through the pages, checking for damages that would need to be repaired. Most book injuries were reported, but there was always a few students who seemed to think they were above such things.

With a sight, I made notes of minor water damage on the biography I was holding before using _repero_ and setting it to the growing stack of books to shelf. Why my fellow student didn't seem to have much respect for the vast knowledge these texts held was beyond me. My mum, a muggle publisher, had instilled in me a deep love for the written word. A good read was priceless. If only everyone would realize that then the world would be a far more satisfactory place. 

Levitating the considerable stack of tomes, I set about putting them in their proper place. The system with which the books were ordered was exemplary. Each shelf had it's own subject matter and from there the books were alphabetized and cataloged by year. It was a system so easy to follow, even a Gryffindor could do it. I slowly made my way toward the back of the extensive library. 

"Um, excuse me?" A soft voice asked nervously. 

I turned to see a small Hufflepuff first year wringing her hand as she waited to be acknowledged. I smiled warmly down at her. "How can I help you, Miss...?

"Sally Stevens." She answered quickly. "I'm trying to find a book of herbology."

I nodded, mapping out the section we would need to go to in order to find what she was looking for. "Is it for general knowledge, or something specific?"

"Bouncing Bulbs. Professor Sprout is giving us a practical lesson over it tomorrow, and I want to be prepared."

I guestured for her to follow me. "I'm impressed, Miss Stevens. It's not often one finds a first year so eager in the pursuit preparedness."

She flushed, pleased at the compliment as she followed me to the section we needed. I quickly scanned the shelves for  _1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi._ It had possibly the best written explanation of Bouncing Bulbs and how to care for them that I had come across. 

"Here you go. Chapter 34 should do the trick." I handed her the book with a smile.

"Thank you!" She clenched the book to her chest before making her way to the front desk. 

It was nice to see fellow students invest in their education. This was yet another prime example why Hufflepuffs were the second greatest house at Hogwarts. They broadened their horizons in a wide range of subjects and recognized the need to know thing other than destructive spells. Feeling rather pleased, I made my way back to stack of books that still needed to be shelved. An easy rhythm fell over me as I levitated each book to it's correct place on their designated shelves. My thoughts moved to the charms essay on nonverbal magic I needed to revise before tomorrow's lesson. It was fascinating to think about how connected a witch or wizard is to their magical core when performing the charms without speaking the incantation. I was excited to start the practical lessons, but could appreciate why Professor Flitwick deemed it necessary for us to have a basic understanding of how it worked.

Nearing the end of the book stack, I entered the last section in which I needed to return the tomes when I felt my face heat in embarrassment. A tall, dark haired boy was wrapped up in a passionate embrace with a pretty girl. Soon enough my embarrassment turned to rage as a few books tumbled onto the floor when the boy carelessly backed the girl into the shelves. 

"This is a _library_!"

The couple broke apart in surprise. My rage grew when I realized exactly who the pretty girl was. Priscilla Anthony, a fellow sixth year Ravenclaw, looked down at her shoes in embarrassment of having been caught. My hands balled into fists when I turned my eyes from her to the grinning Gryffindor who stood next to her. It was the ruffian from this morning, looking not the least bit ashamed at what he had been doing only moments before.

"Hey, I know you!" He said. "You're the girl from this morning."

" _You_." I hissed with as much venom as I could muster. "I should have known that an imbecile like you would do something so tactless! Five points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This is a place of learning, not some broom closet you can snog in!"

I waved my wand with sharp precision and the books that fell, and those I still had to shelve, flew to their rightful place. Priscilla mumbled a quick apology before making a beeline away from me. The lion, however, slid his hands into his pockets and simply stood there.

"You don't like me, do you?" He asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He grinned. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Yes, well, it you could refrain from causing trouble, I'd be much obliged. Good day, Mr. Black." I turned on my heel and started towards the front desk.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" He called after me. 

"I don't plan on giving you a reason to use it." I replied over my shoulder. 

My good mood had been effectively wiped away once more by Black. I hoped I would never have to encounter him again. Twice was more than enough for me to see exactly the kind of careless person he was. 


End file.
